Do not cry, because I am with you
by Miryu
Summary: Aquella chica solo estaba llorando y él no quería escuchar más su llanto. Es hora de volverse fuerte... - Lo siento, mal summary XD entren y lean... es un ligero Lenalee x Allen.


_Hola a todos, agradecería que antes de leer el fanfic, lean esto:_

_Bueno, primero que todo explicaré para que no me tiren piedras (¿). Este fanfic lo hice cuando estaba viendo la serie, hacía un buen rato xD. Lo acabo de encontrar como fanfic viejo y sin publicar. La verdad es que, me había gustado tanto como había quedado, que quería subirlo… pero no tenía tiempo de corregirlo como se debía. Bueno, me gusta como quedó el final. No tuve que corregirlo tanto XD. No tengo faltas de ortografía… como sea, espero que les guste y los dejo de molestar con mis escusas._

_D. Gray Man y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo, esta historia sí. No es más que una historia que publico y escribo por placer. Sin más que decir, los dejo con mi humilde historia:_

* * *

><p><strong>Do not cry,<strong>**because ****I****am with you.**

_Lenalee Lee x Allen Walker by Shirluu._

La vida antes de conocer la inocencia, ¿era dura? ¿Se notaba? No. Conocer este poder, le hizo ver el mundo de forma distinta. Sentirlo como si en verdad le doliera. No había más que pena en el mundo y los momentos que en verdad importaban, aquellos momentos que merecían de volverlos a vivir, no eran más que pocos en muchos años.

Pero, ¿a qué viene todo esto? Pues… todo se remota a una conversación que tuvieron hace unos años.

Los pequeños sollozos de la joven se podían escuchar desde la pieza de al lado. El joven pensó si ir a visitarla o no. Podía ser que se moleste, así como también se lo agradezca. Después de todo, no la conocía muy bien. Intentó acostarse en la cama, pero podía sentir tan bien aquel llanto como si él mismo estuviera allí.

No lo soportaría más. No podía escuchar a ella triste, lo odiaba.

Se levantó, de forma decidida, se puso una campera para salir y abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Caminó unos cuatro pasos a la pieza de al lado. Pero cuando se encontró frente a la puerta, no pudo decir ni una palabra. Sus pensamientos se mezclaban entre sí y pensar claramente era imposible para él. Pero el llanto de la chica calmó. Se preguntó qué pasaba, pero no pudo pensar mucho ya que la joven habló.

- ¿Allen? – preguntó. El joven asintió, pero puesto a que ella no lo veía, preguntó de nuevo. Luego se hizo un pequeño silencio. – Si quieres, puedes entrar. Q-quiero hablar con alguien. – dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y seguía en su posición fetal. Allen no la podía ver, pero podía saber cómo se sentía.

- Está bien, ¿puedo? – preguntó, aun no seguro de si estaba bien entrar o no.

- Claro, entra. – dijo con su suave voz. Allen entró y miró los ojos de la joven, que estaban rojos de llorar. Bajó la cabeza. Sabía qué estaba sintiendo Lenalee en este momento. No importaba qué, el sentimiento de no encontrar la paz era el mismo. Ambos buscaban algo que parecía inalcanzable en este mundo y tiempo. Algo que no podrían ver en vidas. Sin duda era un sueño para no soñar, algo que por más que lo deseasen con sus corazones… podía ser tan duro no conseguirlo. Allen esperó alguna señal de Lenalee. Ella no hablaba, solo había parado de llorar y estaba abrazando sus piernas, sentada en la cama. Nadie sabía, pero Lenalee se sentía sola. Sentía que en este mundo no podía querer a nadie o tendría un futuro no deseado.

- Lenalee.- intentó decir Allen y Lenalee rápidamente reaccionó.

- Perdón. – Dijo – Estoy siendo egoísta al pensar que no me sentiré sola al lado tuyo y que siempre me acompañarás. – dijo sin mirarlo. Allen no pudo evitar ruborizarse tal vez un poco o dudar de qué estaba diciendo Lenalee. ¿Siempre la acompañará? Bueno, era un sueño muy lindo. A Allen le gustaba la idea.

- Siempre te acompañaré. – dijo seriamente, apretando los puños fuertemente e intentando ser fuerte por ambos. Lenalee no tenía a nadie más que su hermano y no sabía si él podía sufrir lo mismo.

- ¿Hm? – dijo mientras levantaba su rostro. Allen se había acercado a Lenalee y le estaba acariciando la cabeza. El rostro de la joven estaba levemente ruborizado. Allen sonrió. Aquella sonrisa, cuánto la extrañaba. Hacía semanas que Allen no tenía aquella sonrisa tan sincera y de un sueño por realizar. Eso, sin duda, le gustaba a Lenalee y mucho. Tan solo estaban a unos solos centímetros. Bastantes escasos. Ella giró la cabeza, mirando para el otro lado y Allen le tomó suavemente el rostro.

- Por favor, lo único que te pido… - le dijo mientras Lenalee volvía la cabeza, mirando los ojos del joven. – es que no llores. – le decía mientras sonreía. Lenalee sonrió también. Era tan dulce aquella sonrisa para Allen. Él se acercó un poco más, de modo que sus labios estaban a punto de rosarse. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se besaron. Aunque solo fue un beso rápido, fue dulce. Se separaron en cuestión de segundos, pero no dejaron de mirarse por un buen rato. Allen le sonrió junto a un "lo siento". No tenía por qué disculparse, pensó Lenalee. Ella dejó escapar una última lágrima, pero esta era de felicidad. Estaba feliz.

- ¿No te dije que no llores? – preguntó Allen, mirando con una cara bastante graciosa a Lenalee. Ella rio un poco.

- No, no lloro por eso. – dijo mientras lo abrazaba de a poco. – Soy feliz. – terminó abrazándolo. Él le correspondió el abrazo.

Al día siguiente, había una dulce chica sonriendo mientras le traía el café a su hermano. Pensaba, ¿se lo debería contar? Bueno, esto… si fuese a decírselo, la chica estaría en grandes problemas. No. Ella no. Allen estaría en problemas. Suspiró, mientras seguía caminando, sin mirar por donde iba. Solo pensaba en aquellas palabras, ese beso y esa sonrisa sincera e irresistible. Ese, sin duda, era el momento que iba a guardar en su corazón y para él y sus amigos, ella seria fuerte.

* * *

><p><em>Fin XD.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Supongo que esto es todo. Espero verlos pronto… ya que estaré escribiendo más historias xD. Aunque esta la escribí hace tiempo… como sea, tengo más de D. Gray Man, Bleach y Soul Eater. Además de cuatro de Durarara!. Si que me pegó bien las vacaciones del fanfiction XD.<em>

_Bueno, los veo pronto por aquí._

_**Shirluu.**_


End file.
